Data within an information processing system has a lifecycle. As data progresses through its lifecycle, it experiences varying levels of activity. When data gets created, it is typically heavily used. As data ages, it is accessed less often and becomes so-called “cold data.”
Storage systems that are part of information processing systems are often configured to include multiple storage tiers, with different ones of the tiers providing different levels of input-output (IO) performance or other characteristics. In such systems, data may be moved from one tier to another within a given storage system based on access frequency of the data or other factors. However, conventional storage tiering arrangements are typically hampered by processing overhead costs when required to store infrequently accessed data.